


Maiden's Kiss

by AryaxJaqen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Jaqarya - Fandom
Genre: Braavos, F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, Mentor/Protégé, Older Man/Younger Woman, The House of Black and White
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaxJaqen/pseuds/AryaxJaqen
Summary: Hello lovely people, it's me again, the worst author ever. I apologize for not updating my stories. My muse is very capricious :( She comes and goes as she pleases. But she granted me an idea for a short fic so here it is.This work is a gift for YourTranslator and to all beautiful Russian fans of Jaqen and Arya <3LoveAxJP.S. I own nothing. Jaqarya belongs to GRRM.





	Maiden's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YourTranslator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourTranslator/gifts).



> Hello lovely people, it's me again, the worst author ever. I apologize for not updating my stories. My muse is very capricious :( She comes and goes as she pleases. But she granted me an idea for a short fic so here it is.  
> This work is a gift for YourTranslator and to all beautiful Russian fans of Jaqen and Arya <3  
> Love  
> AxJ  
> P.S. I own nothing. Jaqarya belongs to GRRM.

'Don't forget your Pentoshi lesson.'

 

The Waif grabbed the vial of fresh poison they had just made and left the room.

Arya sighed. No matter how well Umma was feeding them, her tutor had a body of a starving girl. Her face was so pale and drawn she looked ill.

 

'Will I be like her?'

 

Jaqen H'ghar added a handful of dried rose petals to the bowl of sweetly smelling oil. Arya liked to watch his hands, strong and well-shaped, so sure in their work. He took a long wooden spoon and gently stirred the oil. The scent intensified, flooding all her senses.

 

'No, not at all.' He answered raising his eyes to her. 'Unless you wish.'

 

Jaqen was handsome, fine-featured, always polite. Arya tried to guess for a hundredth time how old he could be.

 

'But the faces...What we're doing here... Is there a price?'

 

He had the body of a sellsword, long and lean, underneath his humble grey robe. Her toes curled at the memory of the baths in Harrenhal. She only saw him once but she remembered every scar on his chest, the play of muscles under his golden skin, the path of rusty hair leading from his navel to the water's edge.

 

'Lovely girl, all sorcery comes with a cost. The price is always dear.'

 

He spoke with a strange tone in his voice. Arya couldn't tell whether it was mirth or concern.

 

'Like what?'

 

'The earthly pleasures.' He said, adding a pinch of powdered cloves to his oil.'Do you remember how to make Maiden's kiss?'

 

Arya nodded and went to search the shelves for the ingredients.

 

'What do you mean _the pleasures_?'

 

She put the herbs on the table, careful to keep them separate.

 

'The yearnings of flesh. Desire. These follies mean nothing to us.'

 

Suddenly, she felt alarmed.

 

'To all of you?'

 

'A man has said.'

 

His face was a dark pool, showing nothing, hiding everything. Arya chewed her lip in distress.

 

'Not even kisses?'

 

'Just so.'

 

Arya couldn't believe her ears.

 

'So, you cannot feel anything?'

 

'A man lives only to serve Him of Many Faces.' Her mentor said solemnly.

 

Arya stared at him in horror. How could he be so calm? She crossed the narrow sea to find him and that was it? She was supposed to just study? She grabbed a jar of manticore venom and added a drop to her mixture.

 

'But how can you tell?' She needed to know. 'Don't you ever think of...these matters?'

 

'Not anymore.'

 

'Even...'She bit her lip. 'In your dreams?'

 

'My dreams are not disturbed by these needs.' He gave her a curious look. 'Are yours?...'

 

'No.'

 

Arya lowered her face quickly. Her dreams were killing her. Especially those involving a certain assassin. Especially those involving his lips, tasting hungrily every inch of her body. And his navel...Oh, gods she loved to explore what was south from his navel. To think she was so close to seeing it for real in Harrenhal!

For a moment they worked in silence. Arya put on a pair of padded gloves. Maiden's kiss was sweet but explosive if handled carelessly.

 

'Not even in the bathtub?' She realized she said it aloud when it was too late.

 

'Lovely girl, is my condition troubling you?'

 

Arya didn't know what to answer.

 

'Maybe.'

 

'Why is that so?' Her mentor asked astounded.

 

_Am I supposed to die untouched? I haven't even been kissed yet!_ But this she couldn't tell him.

 

'What if someone tries to seduce you?' She offered matter-of-factly.

 

'What harm could possibly come from that?'

 

Her potion was starting to turn pink, as it should be. Arya was proud of her work. Now, she needed to rock the vial gently to let the ingredients combine smoothly. She had to act patiently. The task of merging them into one couldn't be rushed.

 

'It could ruin a mission.' Arya explained, trying to sound casually. 'What if your body reacts all of a sudden and you lose control?'

 

'A girl has a point.' He considered her words a moment. 'What do you propose?'

 

'Did you try to...find out?'

 

Jaqen H'ghar heaved a sigh.

 

'A man did. Many times. With the Black Pearl. And the Poetess. And the Nightingale. Some nights one of them, some nights two at once...'

 

Arya almost dropped her vial.

 

'What?!'

 

'They tried to help.' He shrugged, surprised at her question. 'How could a man refuse?'

 

'All of them?!'

 

'There was one more.' He looked past her as if trying to remember. 'Salla. She was from Lys. She didn't succeed either.'

 

'I think you should try again.' Arya shook the vial vigorously. 'Perhaps they didn't do it right.'

 

'You think so? The Black Pearl knows a man's body better than any...Arya, you're crushing it! Be careful sweet girl, this poison can kill you!'

 

'I'm sorry.'

 

Jaqen was by her side in an instant, taking off her gloves, searching for the burns on her palms. His touch was warm and protective and made her cheeks flush.

 

'Perhaps...'He began tentatively, rubbing her fingers gently. 'A girl would like to participate?'

 

'Participate in what?'

 

'A trial by touch.' Her master explained smoothly.

 

'A girl would!' She answered quickly before he could change his mind.

 

'Very well.' His eyes gleamed. 'What is a girl suggesting?'

 

'Let's start with a kiss.'

 

'As you wish.' Jaqen H'ghar inclined his head. 'Is a girl ready?'

 

'I am ready!'

 

Jaqen cleaned the mess she'd made with sure, fast movements. He lifted her as if she'd been a babe and sat her on the table. His closeness made her pulse race.

 

'Lovely girl?'

 

His gaze dropped to her lips.

 

'Do it!' She blurted.

 

He cupped her face and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was more gentle than she had imagined. His lips were warm and tender, soft yet firm, they brushed hers in such a way that made her shiver with sweet longing. Arya closed her eyes and surrendered to this delicious caress.

Finally, he pulled away to look at her.

 

'Oh, Jaqen!' She answered his unspoken question immediately. 'It was perfect!'

 

He raised one brow. 'Perfect?'

 

Arya studied his face in wonderment.

 

'Didn't you feel it?!'

 

He seemed resigned.

 

'A man begs forgiveness.'

 

'There must be a way!' Impatient, Arya pulled him to her again. 'We need to try harder!'

 

This time she parted her lips, inviting him to deepen the kiss. If his lips were warm then his tongue was hot. Bewitched by his touch, she welcomed the new sensation. Meanwhile, his hands wandered down her neck, his thumbs rubbed her tender skin, releasing a moan from her mouth into his.

 

'Tell a man, sweet girl!' He murmured urgently, breaking a kiss to nibble his way down her throat. 'Tell me how it feels!'

 

'Heaven!' She gasped between ragged breaths. 'It feels like heaven!'

 

'Does it?'

 

His tone was happier now and she felt him smiling against her skin. _He's warming up_ , she thought, _I made him brave_. She laced her fingers through his hair, pulling him even closer to strengthen his courage. Her ministrations brought him to the edge. Jaqen wrapped his arms around her and kissed her with such passion that she felt boneless in his arms.

But when they parted he didn't seem affected at all. Only his eyes darkened to midnight blue, so dark they appeared almost black.

 

'Still nothing?' She asked, panting for air.

 

He shook his head sadly.

 

'Are you sure?' Arya eyed him incredulously. 'I swear I felt something on my thigh!'

 

'It's just my dagger.'

 

'But it's so warm! What kind of steel could be this warm?'

 

Her query sparked a new light in his eyes, the corners of his lips quivered.

 

'Valyrian.'

 

'Valyrian steel is not warm at all. I touched those blades before!'

 

'Not this one.' Jaqen insisted. 'This one is very rare.'

 

'What is it?'

 

'They call it the blood of dragons.'

 

That piqued her interest.

 

'Show me!' She demanded, reaching out her hand but he caught it with a chuckle. He pressed her palm against his chest then kissed her hair softly.

 

'Your Pentoshi lesson.' He reminded.

 

'But Jaqen...'

 

He put a finger on her lips.

 

'Lovely girl, you must walk before you run.'

 

He leaned to her and placed one last feathery kiss on her lips then walked back to the other side of the table and resumed his work.

Arya slid to her feet reluctantly. She was about to leave when she remembered a matter of great importance. She turned around to look at her mentor.

 

'Jaqen?'

 

Jaqen H'ghar bowed respectfully.

 

'Arya.'

 

'I think we must follow certain rules if we want the recovery to succeed.'

 

'What rules are those?'

 

'I think you shouldn't try this with other girls anymore.' She said firmly. 'Not with the Black Pearl, nor the Poetess and definitely not with the Nightingale and that girl from Lys. I think it's best if I supervise your treatment myself.'

 

She half-expected him to reprimand her but instead he grinned ear to ear.

 

'A man will obey.'


End file.
